Without Crash
by Beni 2001
Summary: Parody of Eminem's


Hello. I hope you had a good Halloween. Anyways, this is   
a parody of "Without Me" called "Without Crash".   
  
Note: If you feel offended by what and who's in this, please leave. I don't want to put up with anyone fuming at me!  
You've been warned:   
  
"Without Crash"  
  
[Intro (Obie Trice)]  
"Obie Trice/Real Name No Gimmicks"  
(one boy grabs a CD called "Crashcorner 2: Adult Corner", buys it and leaves the store)  
  
[Refrain 1]  
2 bandicoot girls go round me outside  
round me outside, round me outside  
[Repeat Refrain 1]  
(Crash wakes up with Tawna, then Ami wakes up and slaps them both and leaves)   
  
[Refrain 2]  
Guess whos back, back again  
Randy's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back  
Guess who's back... (A bunch of pictures of Crash and important people come up)   
  
(There's a picture of Crash on the moon. Crash puts on a Batman costume that has the letter 'C' on it and puts the  
mask on. Marilyn, wearing high boots, a black thong and a black demin jacket, drives up in "The Crashmoblie". They drive off to the kid's house)  
  
(A clip called "ECrash" appears. Crash is taken to the emergenecy room)   
  
Crash:  
I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
see Crash no more they want Randy I'm chopped liver  
well if you want Randy, this is what I'll give ya  
a little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker then a  
shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the Dr. when I'm not cooperating  
when I'm rocking the table while he's operating  
you waited this long now stop debating cuz I'm back,  
I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know that you got a job Beni but your brother's heart problem's complicating (Stan gets electrocuted by Crash)  
(We see Marilyn on the "Talk to the Bandicoot" show, N Gin's thought's: "What a pretty lady." )  
So the FCC wont let me be or let me be me so let me see  
they tried to shut me down on GB but it feels so empty without me  
So come on and dip, bum on your lips @#%$ that,( [A letter was addressed to N Gin.] The letter says: "N Gin, I thought you like Coco, not Marilyn. He's a man!" Marilyn  
look's at N Gin strangly and runs away.)   
cum on your lips and some on your tits and get ready cuz this @#%$'s about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits @#%$  
YOU Tiny!  
  
[Chorus X2]  
(Crash and Marilyn nodd their heads to the song)  
Now this looks like a time to dash,  
so everybody come and make it fast,  
so the ladies can come and shake their ass,  
cuz it feels so empty without Crash  
  
(both of them walk outside. Crash bangs into a pole. Marilyn's thought: "What the...")   
  
Marilyn:  
Little chao kids feeling rebellious  
embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis (Marilyn dresses up like Elvis)  
they start feeling the prisoners helpless,  
'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"  
A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, pollutin the air waves a rebel  
so let me just revel an bask, in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass (Marilyn moons the camera. Marilyn's ass is censored)   
and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?  
Well I'm back [batman sound]  
fix your bent antennae tune it in and then I'm gonna  
enter in and up under your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the winter (another clip called "Crash Park" shows with Crash,  
Tawna, Tiny and Coco in South Park form)  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling ( [Kenny gives Coco the DDT and kills her.] Crash: Oh my  
god! You killed Coco! Tawna: You Bastard!)  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting (Crash is now on Ed Edd 'n' Eddy and steal the Eds' jawbreakers)  
Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free(Eddy gets mad and yells : @#$%^&* fox! We rip kids off to get those![ The Eds  
chase Crash] )  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?  
  
[Chorus X2]   
  
(A "Sonic Adventure 2" clip shows with Sonic, Shadow, Crash and Marilyn in  
a race. They kick Sonic and Shadow off the cliff and win the race)  
  
Crash:  
A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this @#%$ that @#%$.  
Bombastic! You can get your ass kicked  
worse than them Sonic and Shadow bastards, and Cortex  
you can get stomped by a vortex, you 36 year old bald headed fag blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old let go its over, nobody listens to techno  
Now lets go, just give me the signal I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil ever since  
Mario turned himself into a symbol  
But sometimes the @#%$ just seems, everybody only wants to discuss me (Crash points out the  
words on the screen)  
So this must mean I'm disgusting, but its just me I'm just obscene  
Though I'm not the first king of fanfic  
I'm the worst thing since Robotnik, his body makes me so damn sick  
and I used a knife to cut his dick (Robotnik: Ouchies!)  
there's a concept that works  
20 million other fuzzy rappers emerge  
but no matter how many fish in the sea it'd be so empty without me  
  
[Chorus X2]   
  
(Our heros arrive at the boy's house. Crash climbs up the wall. Marilyn arrives in the boy's room. Crash stumbles through the window. Marilyn sighs as the boy goes  
to put the CD-rom in the computer.   
Crash: Must....use....powers!.   
He grabs the CD from the kid and looks at it. Dismayed, Crash waves his finger at the boy and shows a sign that reads "Parental Advisory" on the front)   
  
(Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la)[X2]   
  
( [a clip called "Crash-toon, Crash-toon Fridays"  
show up with Crash, eating the Eds' jawbreakers. The Eds see him.] Edd: Drop those jawbreakers!  
[Crash runs and the Eds chase him. Marilyn dances and the Eds knock him over, he chases them!  
They all stop and see Crash, waving a white flag and they all dance] [Ed bumps everyone. Ed: Get  
down with my bad style!] "Crash!" [screen goes black]  
  
Voice:EEEEEEEEEENNNNNDDDD!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
